TORUKA
by chovamilk
Summary: Another ONE OK ROCK story! / Hanya kumpulan drabble singkat tentang hubungan Toru/Taka. Beberapa diantaranya mengandung unsur seksual. / Happy birthday, leader-san!


**TORUKA**

**Disclaimer : I just own the story, not for character**

**Shonen-ai! SMUT! OOC! Many typo(s)! Some AU!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

**T: To…**

Toru mendesah pelan. Ia benar-benar sudah bosan dengan tumpukan surat bersampul merah jambu norak dengan berbagai pernak-pernik lucu khas wanita—sebut saja surat cinta—yang memenuhi lokernya. Bisa tidak sih, sehari saja ia tidak mendapatkan tumpukan sampah ini?

Namun hari ini terlihat sedikit berbeda. Bukan karena berbagai tumpukan kado maupun berbagai jenis coklat yang—sumpah ia tidak habis pikir—secara ajaib berada di dalam lokernya. Sebenarnya hal ini wajar-wajar saja jika mengingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pangeran sekolah kita. Namun sekali lagi, bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini, melainkan sebuah surat.

Ya, seorang Toru Yamashita tertarik pada sepucuk surat yang tanpa sampul berwarna merah muda dan terlihat agak lusuh. Bukan hanya karena tampilannya yang mencolok, tetapi karena ia kenal betul tulisan siapa yang tertulis di surat ini. Sebuah seringai tipis pun terlihat di wajah maskulinnya kala ia membaca isi surat tersebut.

_To: The Bastard who make me love you._

_Hei, kau yang sedang membaca! Aku tahu kau pasti tengah tertawa ketika melihat surat ini tetapi__—Ah! Sial! Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu!_

Oh, bukan kah ini pernyataan cinta yang sangat manis?

'_I got you, little.'_

**- ღ -**

**O: Only**

Seorang Yamashita Toru sangatlah tergila-gila pada pesona kakak kelasnya—yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu—hingga ia selalu memikirkan pujaan hatinya dimanapun ia berada. Terserah kau ingin mengatakan bahwa ucapanku tadi berlebihan. Setidaknya, itulah kenyataan.

Perlu bukti? Mari aku tunjukkan.

Siapapun pasti mengenal seorang Yamashita Toru. Ketua kelas 11-3 yang menjadi kebanggaan sekolahnya untuk menjuarai olimipade kimia tingkat sekolah menengah dan berhasil mendapatkan juara satu. Nilai harian mata pelajaran favoritnya ini tidak pernah di bawah 90. Namun, hal ini tidak terjadi pada ulangan kimia minggu lalu.

Tepat ketika _sensei_ membacakan nilai ulangannya, seluruh penghuni kelas dibuat terkejut kala mendengar—

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Yamashita-_san_. Tetapi kali ini kau mendapat nilai Nol."

Ya. Yamashita Toru mendapat nilai **NOL** dimata pelajaran favoritnya.

"Err—_sensei_, mungkin ada kesalahan sewaktu—"

"Satu-satunya yang mengalami kesalahan adalah otaknya," potong sang guru ketika salah seorang siswa di kelas meragukan ucapannya tadi. "Nah, Yamashita-_san_, bisa kau jelaskan penyebab kau mengisi jawabanmu dengan '_Taka-chan_', '_Mori-chan_', ataupun '_Little_'?"

Dengan santai—dan tidak ketinggalan seringai tipis yang terukir sempurna di wajahnya, Toru menjawab, "Aku hanya memikirkan wajah manis dan menggoda kekasihku ketika kami melakukan 'aktivitas' malam hari kami."

Ucapannya dengan sukses membuat seisi kelas menahan napasnya saat mereka dengan lancar memproses segala kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

**- ღ -**

**R: Reason**

Semua fans ONE OK ROCK dimanapun ia berada selalu bertanya-tanya tentang satu hal:

Mengapa Taka tidak pernah mau membuka pakaiannya saat konser?

Padahal, dilihat dari sisi manapun, Morita Takahiro adalah seorang yang _pervert_.

Beragam spekulasi terus bermunculan sampai saat ini. Mulai dari kemungkinan bahwa Taka sebenarnya memiliki bekas luka di tubuhnya yang tidak bisa hilang, hingga pemikiran gila seperti; Taka memiliki tatto bertuliskan '**DOA IBU**', ia memiliki perut buncit yang ia tutupi dengan korset, dan semacamnya.

Namun, tahukah kalian apa alasan sebenarnya dibalik 'sopan'nya sang vokalis di atas panggung? Ini semua disebabkan oleh—

"Ngghh… To-Toruhh…"

"_Yes, baby_?"

"Uhhmm… Be-berhen-AHH!"

"Katakan yang jelas, little."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Uhhh… Eunghhh…"

"Kau tidak suka?" Toru menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak hanya untuk melihat karyanya, "Lihatlah dirimu, sayang. Tubuhmu penuh dengan tanda kepemilikanku, wajahmu yang begitu merah, dan—aw! _You turn me on, baby_," bisiknya tepat di telinga Taka.

"Hhhnnggg~!"

**- ღ -**

**U: Uke**

Baik Taka maupun Toru selalu mendebatkan satu hal yang bahkan sebenarnya sudah pasti:

Siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi Uke?

Jika sudah begini, biasanya sang vokalis maupun _leader_ ONE OK ROCK ini mulai saling mengejek satu sama lain ataupun saling berkompetisi dalam segala hal hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukanlah sang _bottom_.

Dan setiap perdebatan mereka selalu berakhir di dalam kamar apartemen Toru dengan tubuh mereka yang penuh dengan cairan sperma. Serta posisi Toru yang berada di atas Taka dengan kejantanannya berada di dalam lubang rektum hangat dan sempit milik Taka. Selalu dan pasti.

**- ღ -**

**K: Kitty**

"Toru, boleh ya?"

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak."

"Kau pelit sekali, _leader_!"

"Hm."

Baik Tomoya maupun Ryota hanya bisa pasrah ketika melihat tingkah laku dua orang anggota ONE OK ROCK itu. Hei, ini hanya masalah kecil tidak perlu sampai bertengkar, kan?

"Err—_leader_, kenapa kau sejahat itu pada kucing ini? Tidakkah kau melihat bahwa kucing ini sangat menggemaskan?" ucap Ryota berusaha membela sang vokalis karena sejujurnya, kucing itu terlihat sangat imut.

"Tidak. Taka lebih menggemaskan dari kucing itu."

"Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau ingin memelihara seekor kucing? Sekarang kenapa—"

"Aku sudah memiliki Taka. Tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa ia menggemaskan seperti kucing? Manis seperti kucing? Manja sekaligus menggoda lebih daripada hewan berbulu itu?"

Seketika ruangan studio ONE OK ROCK menjadi hening ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir leader mereka yang sangat—

"_Leader_, kau menyebalkan!"

"Hm."

"Argh! Terserah padamu saja lah!"

Dan perdebatan pun berakhir dengan seringai kemenangan di wajah Toru serta kucing imut itu tidak jadi dipelihara oleh mereka.

**- ღ -**

**A: Ask**

Sebenarnya, Taka adalah tipe orang yang pemalu. Ia selalu tidak percaya diri dengan apa yang ia kenakan—baik untuk konser maupun pergi ke pesta.

_Apakah ini terlihat mencolok? Apakah terlalu berlebihan? Apakah ini cocok? Apakah ada yang kurang? Apakah_—ah, terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan.

Maka dari itu, ia selalu bertanya kepada setiap member ONE OK ROCK tetang busana yang ia kenakan sebelum konser. Semuanya keuali sang _leader_.

Karena jika ia bertanya tentang pendapat Toru, ia akan mendapat jawaban—

"Kau terlihat lebih menarik jika tidak mengenakan apapun. Tidak pula dengan _nekomimi_ dan juga _anal tail _berbentuk ekor kucing yang—"

_**BUGH**_

Dan Ryota maupun Tomoya hanya bisa menatap kasihan kepada sang _leader_ yang mendapat _pukulan cinta_ dari dang vokalis tepat di alat reproduksinya.

* * *

**A/n: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEADER YANG KELAKUANNYA KADANG IDIOT KADANG NGEGEMESIN TAPI KESERINGAN GANTENGNYA! :3**

Okey, saya tahu ini udah telat dua hari. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Saya baru selesai UAS dan di hadapkan dengan berbagai tugas remedial yang lagi nunggu untuk di kerjain -_-v

Bisa dibilang, tadinya fanfic ini buat ngerayain ulang tahun si masidiot kesayangannya saya. Tapi apa mau di kata, telat dua hari jadinya kurang spesial gini-_-v

Tapi yaudahlah ya, yang penting bisa saya post /ini sotoy banget sumpah/

Akhir kata,

**_Mind to review__?_** :')


End file.
